


You Win

by Fire_Cooking



Series: Boxmore bot 'Human' AU [9]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Play Fighting, Sibling Bonding, Tickle Fights, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Cooking/pseuds/Fire_Cooking
Summary: Fink doesn't like losing, and Ernesto doesn't like his siblings beating him fairly
Series: Boxmore bot 'Human' AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486763
Kudos: 5





	You Win

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little mini fic! Enjoy!

“Cob fucking danmit, you little rat.” 

“I thought you weren’t supposed to swear?” 

“There ain’t adults around.” 

“Aren’t you one?” 

“Don’t remind me- oh come on!” 

A controller hit the screen as a race ended.

“Ha! You can’t beat me!” Fink jumped up and down, cheering between sticking her tongue out at Ernesto.

Ernesto crossed his arms and huffed, glaring at Fink.

“Fine, fine. You got me, you can beat me at videos game.” Ernesto huffed, he smirked. “You know what I can beat you at.” 

“Nothing! Cause you’re terrible at everything!” Fink yelled.

“Not everything!” 

Ernesto leaped at Fink and pinned her to the floor.

Fink screeched as Ernesto started to tickle her.

“Stop! Stop!” Fink yelled.

“Not until I hear you say I win!” 

“Never!” Fink screeched, she tried to writhe away but was trapped in the assault.

Ernesto laughed as he got a boot in the gut but kept up his attack.

“You can put up all the fight you want but I’m going to win!” 

Fink started to cough as she tried to hold down laughter.

“Someone HELP!” Fink shouted as the coughs finally started to melt into laughs.

“There is no help!” Ernesto called.

Fink yelled out in frustration between laughs and batted Ernesto across the face.

Ernesto yelped as his glasses were knocked off.

“Ha! Get me now!” Fink called as she started to skitter away from Ernesto in his moment of distraction.

“No you don’t!”

Ernesto reached out and grabbed Fink’s tail as she tried to escape. He blindly scrambled forwards and pinned her down again. He restarted his tickling as Fink yelled out in laughter.

“Say it! I win!” Ernesto called.

“Never!” Fink yelled.

Ernesto laughed as he dug in his fingers tickling her more.

“Okay fine!” 

“Say it!” 

“Fine, you win!” 

Ernesto immediately stopped his assault. “I win!” He sat up and threw his arms up.

“Ha!” Fink threw herself into him and forced him down. “Don’t let your guard down dummy!” 

Ernesto started to laugh as Fink started to return the tickle attack. “You still said it! I won!” 

“You can’t prove it!” Fink yelled.

“Oh yeah?!” Ernesto grabbed Fink and forced himself up, holding her in an arm lock. “There are cameras everywhere! I have it on film!” 

He pointed up at the wall where a small camera sat.

“NOT FAIR!” Fink forced herself out of the lock and threw herself at Ernesto, biting and scratching.

Ernesto laughed as he was attacked. “What’s ever fair?”

“You’re gonna pay!”

Fink kept up her barrage of biting and scratching as Ernesto laughed loudly and tried to protect himself.

Suddenly the door to the room burst open.

“FINK WHAT’S WRONG!” 

“Ernesto is a big meanie!” Fink screeched as she kept up her attack.

“I didn’t do anything!” Ernesto laughed.

“What did he do!?” Venomous ran across the room and pulled Fink off Ernesto, who was still laughing.

“He said bad words and he threw my games controller and then he attacked me and I told him to stop but he kept attacking me!” Fink said accusatively.

“You little fink!” Ernesto yelled as he calmed down. “I’ve done nothing.” 

“There are cameras you can see he ATTACKED me!” Fink said pointing at the wall.

“Aw heck.” Ernesto sighed, he looked up at Venomous holding Fink. “I might have been a little rough but I didn’t start nothing!” 

“He pulled my tail!” Fink cried. She buried her face into Venomous.

“Ernesto!” Venomous put his free hand on his hip. “I expect better out of you! You are a fully grown adult and you are picking on Fink like this!? This is unacceptable!” 

“It was just a tickle fight, I didn’t hurt her!” Ernesto called.

“You could have hurt her and you obviously upset her!” Venomous called.

Ernesto crossed his arms and started to sulk. “She’s just mad cause I won!” 

“You didn’t win! I said that so I could get back at you!” Fink yelled.

“Ah.” Venomous voiced. He held Fink out in front of him. “Did Ernesto actually hurt you?” 

“Yes!” Fink cried.

“Did he?” Venomous said again.

Fink huffed. “Maybe not, but he attacked-” 

“Alright alright.” Venomous adjusted Fink back onto his hip. “Let’s not make a habit of fighting, you two.” Venomous warned.

“Alright.” Fink muttered.

“No promises.” Ernesto said, grinning.

“Ernesto-”

“I’m kidding I’m kidding.” Ernesto put his hands up. “Now, could I have a hand finding my glasses, please?” 

“Of course-” Venomous took a step forwards, there was a crunch. Venomous looked down and pulled his boot away. “I- I uh… I might have found them.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Have a goodnight/day!


End file.
